More Then Friends,More Then Lunch
by Capricornus152
Summary: Total EC fic. Calleigh is angry about Speed's death and Eric comforts her. Full title is 'A Little More Then Friends, A Little More Then Lunch'. Please review.


More Then Friends, More Then Lunch:

_I love Eric Calleigh fan-fictions and here's my first. Set after Speed's death._

MIAMI CRIME LAB:

Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe had finished their case extremely quickly. Using blood and tissue analysis, they found out that their victim had died by pure accident, in a RTA case.

"Good work Ryan." Eric said. Ryan headed out of the lab to find Yelina and Eric went to the break room, for his lunch. His stomach gave a loud rumbling and he chuckled.

As he entered the room, he saw his workmate, Calleigh Duquesne, lying asleep on the couch. Her long blonde hair which was tied in a ponytail flopped over her delicate face. She wore a white tank top and long black pants. She was always beautiful, he thought.

Eric went over to the fridge and found a pot of coffee on it. He poured himself a cup and looked in the fridge. Normally Cal had a snack or something. There was nothing.

Eric looked over at his blonde colleague. At that moment, her stomach gave a loud rumble and she turned over in her sleep.

"Poor girl." He said. She and Speed had had a special connection. Before he got shot in the jewellery robbing case.

He thought of something and left the room abruptly.

Calleigh woke up groggily, her head pounding from all the vodka she had had last night. Vodka helped to ease the memories of Speed.

The door to the break room opened and Eric walked in, carrying two large brown paper bags.

"Morning, Cal." He said, cheerfully.

"Hey Eric." She said, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah. Damn it! I forgot my lunch." She shouted. Eric gave her his cheeky grin.

"Well it's lucky I got you something then isn't it?" Eric smiled again and patted one of the bags. It had 'Cal' on it in big, long, black handwriting.

They sat next to opposite each other on the small circular table and Calleigh opened the bag.

Inside the bag that Eric got her was a sandwich, an apple, something from a bakery around the corner from the crime lab, a bottle of sweet apple juice and a chocolate brownie with chocolate chips and no nuts.

"Oh, Eric!" She said gleefully. She went over and gave him a big hug. The warmth of his chest and his big strong arms suddenly made her feel so safe and so protected. Tears began to well in her turquoise eyes and Eric saw them.

"Hey, hey, hey…what's up?"

"It's just…Speed and all…I feel like I should be grieving…"

"Calleigh, look at me." The Texan raised her eyes to meet Eric's brown ones. His soft fingers wiped away the tears under her eyes.

"Speed would have wanted you to remember and honour him, by carrying on your work and helping justice." Calleigh looked directly at him.

"Thank you."

They settled back to lunch.

"I didn't remember which your favourite sandwich was so I guessed." Eric said, carefully.

Calleigh ripped open the plastic which concealed the sandwich carefully and found that Eric had indeed remembered correctly; roast beef with green salad. The sandwich was more like a French baguette and they both tucked in. Eric's was lean ham and cheese.

"Never figured you as a lean ham man."

"I'm trying to cut down. I'm getting a little chubby."

"No you're not!" Cal said. Her eyes trailed over her co-worker's body, his strong, lean chocolate brown body.

_What the hell_ Cal thought_. You just had a thought of Eric. Not a regular thought, a coughing thought. He's probably your best friend. Even so, he's still got a great body…_Calleigh stopped herself before it got out of hand. She finished her sandwich and took a drink of the juice. It's tanginess swept down her throat.

Eric was eating his jelly doughnut by now. A spurt of crimson raspberry jelly flew over Eric's mouth and landed on his cheek. Calleigh giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" Eric asked in a fake angry voice. He walked over to her seat and began to tickle her. She laughed uncontrollably and almost fell on the hard floor. Before she hit the ground, Eric placed his hands on the back of Calleigh's neck and her waist. He straightened up and brought her with him. She was a good four inches shorter than Eric and she gazed up at him. A small blob of jelly was still there on his cheek.

"Hold on Eric." She said. She stood on tiptoe and wiped the jelly off. He playfully sucked it off her finger. Her finger stayed on his lips. Eric looked down at her and his head bowed as hers stretched. Their lips met in a sweet, beautiful embrace which last for only a moment.

"Oh Jesus." Calleigh said, looking down at the ground. "Eric, I…" She began before he kissed her passionately. She kissed him gently and then they broke off.

"I have no regrets. Do you?" He asked.

Calleigh's eyes met his, blue with brown.

"Never."

They hugged and then they went off to their jobs, solving crimes. Now they were more than friends and they both adored that.

_A big Eric Calleigh sappiness story._


End file.
